punchoutfandomcom-20200223-history
Soda Popinski
Soda Popinski (Russian: СоДа Попинский) made his first appearance in the arcade as the 'Champion of the USSR' in the 1984 game Super Punch-Out!!; although back then he was formally known under the less family-friendly name of Vodka Drunkenski (Russian: Водка Дрункенский). In between bouts of incessant laughter, the theme music played for Soda Popinski is a quote from "The Volga Boatmen's Song", a Russian folk song. Vodka/Soda has also become a very popular character on the internet and is featured on I-Mockery, where he has an article about boiling spaghetti in vodka and topping it with chocolate syrup. In Super Punch-Out!! (Arcade) Vodka Drunkenski first appeared in Super Punch-Out!! as the third opponent. He fought very similiar to Super Macho Man except that he was quicker but weaker and could use his 'drunken punch'. He's a lot tougher than the two previous opponents and has really high defense. He'll use a lot of attacks wich are hard to avoid and that makes him one of the hardest opponents in the game. He winks when he knocks the player out. In Mike Tyson's Punch-Out!! In Mike Tyson's Punch-Out!!, He was re-christened 'Soda Popinski' to avoid feeding the stereotype that Russians are all drunks and to keep the game "family-friendly", and showed up on the 1987 Nintendo Entertainment System game Punch-Out!!, as the #4 ranked competitor in the World Circuit. Interestingly, despite having his named changed, some of his quotes suggest that he in fact has been drinking alcohol. he can be beaten with basic 'stick and move' tactics, but with his hard hits and great defense, he can be quite a challenge for newer competitors. Popinski throws massive uppercuts, quick hooks, the trotting triple jab and his sporadic jab, which has no warning before it is unleashed. Quotes in Mike Tyson's Punch-Out!! I can't drive, so I'm gonna walk all over you! Would you like some punch to drink? Ha,ha,ha! I'm gonna make you feel punch drunk! After you lose, we'll drink to your health! Ha,ha,ha! I drink to prepare for a fight. Tonight I am very prepared! In Punch-Out!! (Wii) He has been confirmed to be in Punch-Out!! (Wii) in the #2 of World Circuit. A chance for you to get a Star Punch from him is where he takes out a soda to try and drink it. If you knock it away, it earns a Star Punch. If he's knocked out he will regain health by drinking a drop of the soda pop he carries. After getting up from a KO punch, he will go straight into a combo punch. In his bio, he is shown to have some remnants of Soviet uniforms and to be constantly drinking soda while training. In Title Defense Mode Soda Popinski returns in Title Defense Mode to defeat Mac and get the champion's belt. His appearance changes very little as the only difference is that his gloves and pants have turned blue. He has a completely new attack scheme and some new punches. Category:Characters Category:Super Punch-Out!! arcade boxers Category:Mike Tyson's Punch-Out!! boxers Category:Punch-Out!! Wii boxers